callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops II
it was about time someone created this page. Jesus, thanks whoever created the page, Call of Duty 9 page looked retarded, IT'S OBVIOUSLY GOING TO BE DEVELOPED BY TREYARCH. IT WILL BE OBVIOUSLY CALLED BLACK OPS 2. DAMN IT. feargm 19:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Do we need a page up for FPSRussia's weapon thingey that's appering in the game? User:Collector1 20:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :When they confirms its real name or something. 20:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :We can't we call it Unnamed Quadrotor? ::It was confirmed on Call of Duty's site when it was leaked earlier. It's Quadroror. And seeing as Activision leaked it, it can be added. 20:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::It appears to me that, given the scene with horses in a highly arid area (I don't know if desert would be the right term), and that the first 1/3 of the game is set in the 1980's, it is likely that Mason, Woods, and Hudson will be involved in the Soviet-Afghan War . 04:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::since 1/3 of the game's at 1980, does it mean it's in the middle of operation charybdis? Woods A few parts of the trailer kind of make it look like Woods is back as a playable character, correct me if I'm wrong. 00:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) One word Bullshit-- 02:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh my apologies, forgive me for mistaking Harper for Woods, @$$HOLE. 03:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) UTP violations. UTP violations everywhere. Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 19:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Lots of Info http://www.charlieintel.com/2012/05/02/strike-force-mode-time-hopping- storyline/ Check it Out. There will be two different stories 1 in 2025 and 1 in the 1980s You will play as Alex Mason in the 80s and son David Mason in 2025.There is a cold war between china and the us and the main villian is Raul Menendez and there is a female character pilot named anderson and then theres nelson which is on your team. Multiplayer will be all 2025 and new mode called strike force.DE727 04:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Question, will Ramirez be in this game? And if so, will he have to do everything? Darth Benny 05:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) This is out of control -_---Dan67 12:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Does Treyarch really have business being in the future? If I'm not mistaken, I thought only Zampella and West were allowed creative control over any "Call of Duty games set in the post-Vietnam era, and even into the distant future," as per the MoU that Activision gave them to stay and create MW2 . So my question is this: how is Treyarch still able to make a futuristic setting for BO2 without going against this MoU? 18:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) "It gave West and Zampella creative authority over the Modern Warfare brand, as well as Call of Duty games set in the post-Vietnam era, and even into the distant future..." You're right, Zampella and West have that creative control, but the fact is that they're not on IW anymore, so I think that MoU is not valid anymore (at least on that point).GabFlo 19:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Is there any leaked information about multiplayer features or something? If there is, we cannot post it here. We cant post leaked stuff Nism100 16:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Killstreak Name In the trailer, there is a scene of what looks like a Reaper/AC-130 killstreak witht the caption "X 47 Pegasus Kill". Should I put a picture of that on the page? CJB95 22:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Weaver Does anyone else think we should add Grigori Weaver to the list of characters? I mean, if Mason and Hudson will be there, don't you think that Weaver will be there, too? Novafan365, master of scrap 01:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Just because Mason and Hudson are in it, doesnt mean we should speculate. He isnt confirmed Thats like saying since Soap and Price were confirmed in MW3, we should add Foley, Dun and Ramirez to MW3 too. Qw3rty! 01:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Not really, I mean Dunn, Roley, and Ramirez weren't exactly the most important characters in the game, meanwhile Weaver actually had an impact in the game, and he was with Mason and Hudson when they ran away from the CIA. Novafan365, master of scrap 03:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) it would more be like saying because price and soap were in a game nikolai would be in it Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 12:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Likely, not confirmed. 'Nuff said. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Zombies Poster In the Zombies section you mention a poster with a girl holding a zombies head and a gun. Can someone post this, as I can not find it anywhere. Thanks. Burnem55 04:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) You get from Gamestop when you pre-order BO2 Scoutrooper1 05:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Legooreostudios 15:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) 8 players zombies? OK we have : Dempsey,Nikolai,Takeo,Richtofen/Samantha aaaannd that's it!?!? who else will be added? the marines? The marines are dead, they died in Verrückt while trying to rescue Peter McCain, Dempsey was the only survivor. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 10:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well Mankind advanced fast MW3 we're still use Modern stuff like Abrams, Hinds, M4's, and unmanned drones controled by some guy back in the U.S., the modern computer, and the young men and women are still getting killed for things that are really not our problems. we then jump a few years ahead to 2025 where we have seemingly self aware robotic armies, hologram computers, AT-AT style tanks, and Jet/helecoppter hybrids. alot of advancement for such a short amount of time. Scoutrooper1 05:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) MW3 was set in 2016 ealy 2017. It's amazing that in less than 10 years we have advaced as far as that. 2035 would have been a safer time.Scoutrooper1 23:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Or this is two separate timelines. 16:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :This seems more probable, MW3 just used a random date but modern day technology. The Black Ops timeline is more "realistic". 07:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) China http://www.ausgamers.com/features/read/3204647 Should we put something about China on this page? 22:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Secret service The soldiers with gas masks have "Secret Service" written on their breastplate. 04:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Redirect Page Can someone redirect black ops 2 to this page? It's very annoying to have to go to the search page every time i look for this article. 06:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks to this, it doesn't matter if it's a redirect or not, it'll always direct you to the search page. (it's already redirected to the page also). Hope that helps - 07:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Uhhh only 9 years? So how is it that from 2016 (MW3) to 9 years later (2025 in BO2) we have SO MUCH MORE mechas and unmanned armies in such a short period of time? If it was set in like 2040 or 2050 SURE, but 9 years only? come on now THEROFLBOAT talk 19:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Watch the interactive youtube videos for Black Ops 2. It goes into detail on how it actually is possible for all of this to happen. Qw3rty! 15:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You're assuming a shared timeline. 15:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) M4A1 Anyone else? DE727 20:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Is this the pre-order poster available at GAME UK? 20:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Killstreaks To be honest, the future killstreaks are probably going to be beast. Imagine yourself firing rays from a jet or DRIVING A MOUNTED VEHICLE for once. Hopefully some new charactters pop up in Campaign as well as old ones, and new weapons for Zombies and Multiplayer. BlackHeartBrandon 00:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC)<3'Brandon Portal? I think it's time someone made a portal for this game. You know, something like this. --Bovinlep 15:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Zombies So, in the zombies section, it says that there's been confirmation that there will be a campaign, and that there will be 8 player support. But the link that's provided doesn't say anything about that. Novafan365, master of scrap 00:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Problem with trailer The first man you see why there is no shadow trailer of the shirt sleeve Trivia should we put this picture in the gallery? It's quite funny having a horse motion capped XD Videos releasing a little info http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BpE_4Q3JBM&feature=bf_prev&list=UU9UQPRW5dIhycl8LGl3984g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0KE4qn4PKo&feature=bf_next&list=UU9UQPRW5dIhycl8LGl3984g They confirm the XM8 Rifle is the one held by Harper, there is a launcher on the forearm to replace throwing grenades. And other stuff im too lazy to put. Qw3rty! 15:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :This magazine is now out in the UK, therefore it is not leaked. We can start adding this info to articles. 10:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Video releasing a full campaign-length. (Skip to 1:29:00) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsA_lEOV_7M&list=PL65DF39CD842430DA&index=2&feature=plcp Remember: For Black Ops 2 gameplay skip to 1:29:00. Bye. 18:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) You must see it You must see it, 11 minutes http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=XEa0-hGesAk Chicon CQB http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k8CE_g7JEU&feature=g-all-u New SMG at 7:04 the Chicon CQB confirmed from the pick up icon from this video under at 9:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k8CE_g7JEU&feature=g-all-u New Zombie Screenshots New Zombie Screenshots Hello guys, this is my first time posting, a friend of mine posted 2 screenshots and i wanted to share with you guys as i cant edit the black ops 2 page. http://www.charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/20120605-141212.jpg http://www.charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/20120605-142519.jpg 'XChromeT 23:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) M249 1st Person and new Sniper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GElKpJLvKLc&feature=player_embedded It shows the m249 in first person and a new sniper in the background at 3:19 and new shotgun at 2:40 and some sort of ballistic knife at 3:21 Black Ops 2 vs. Black Ops II Why isn't this article called Black Ops 2 instead of Black Ops II, because Black Ops II is just a stylization as far as I know, for example, the Call of Duty website calls it Black Ops 2. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's called "Black Ops II" almost everywhere. 14:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Think of it this way, is it called "World War 2" or "World War II"? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 15:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC)